


Jet Pack Blues

by Dianascanary



Series: A Marvelous Time [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Romance, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Dianascanary
Summary: Carol had never really been a fan of the whole Soulmate thing. That is until she meets Maria and finally has a reason to believe.





	Jet Pack Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Captain Marvel again a couple days ago and I just can't get over the fact that they were actually married and no one noticed. So here is a short little sumn that's kind of not very good. Or at least, I'm not very proud of it, but that's my own fault for writing half-baked ideas.
> 
> Anway, this is a kind of Modern Au. It's not really outwardly obvious but it's better I say that so you aren't confused.
> 
> Also Jet Pack Blues, another Danbeau song for the ages!

_She's in a long black coat tonight Waiting for me in the downpour outside She's singing "Baby come home" in a melody of tears While the rhythm of the rain keeps time_

____

__Carol had never truly believed in soulmates. The fact that there was one person designed specifically for her before she had even developed a personality of her own was inconceivable._ _

__Her thoughts weren't baseless either. Her parents weren't soulmates. It was obvious in the way they treated each other, even if the names on their inner wrists say otherwise._ _

__On some days, she felt bad that her parents had seemed to give up on enriching their bond, leaving them to spend a loveless marriage with what seemed to be a soulmate adjacent. On other days, she thought her parents were so equally as horrible they truly deserved each other and were the most soulful of soulmates._ _

__She's born with the name on her wrist. And apparently that's really significant for some reason. Most people didn't get their soulmark until they were at least twelve._ _

__Carol getting hers as soon as she's born means that her bond is even stronger than most. Or, that's what the doctor tells her mother, who then forgets, but her brother was listening, and he tells her when they gaze at the stars Carol oh so desperately wishes she can fly amongst._ _

__Her eye catches the black scribble on her inner wrist as she places her earbuds in her ears._ _

_Maria Rambeau ___

____It's a beautiful name, she must admit. Though, her brain is also hardwired to think that, so maybe it doesn't really mean anything._ _ _ _

____She's sure she looks odd. Staring at her wrist with earbuds in as she sits in a semi-crowded bar. It's not her normal routine, but it's her birthday and she'd be damned if she didn't celebrate it somehow._ _ _ _

____"Is this seat taken?" The woman's voice is soft, a southern touch covering it just enough for you to know she is in fact southern._ _ _ _

____Carol shakes her head, barely glimpsing at the woman. The woman takes the seat on the rickety bar stool, raising her hand for the bartender's attention._ _ _ _

____Carol does notice that she orders a scotch on the rocks. She raises an eyebrow as she mumble-sings along with the song playing in her ears._ _ _ _

____

____

______The woman must notice her furtive glances because she turns her body toward Carol._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Whiskey? Kind of strong, don't ya think?" She nods at Carol's glass and watches as the wisps of a smirk appear on her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I could say the same about that scotch you're nursing." It's then that Carol turns to fully look at the woman, she then quickly realizes that was a mistake because the woman is art in a museum Carol can't afford to walk through._ _ _ _ _ _

______The woman chuckles and holds out her hand, "Maria and touche."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Carol." She reaches to shake her hand only to pull her hand back as a jolt of electricity shoots up her arm and directly into her spine._ _ _ _ _ _

______It's Maria who figures it out. Carol eventually gets it, along with the thought that Maria shouldn't be allowed to breathe without a sign stating that if you get too close you may just fall in love._ _ _ _ _ _

______☆_ _ _ _ _ _

______And that's how it starts._ _ _ _ _ _

______Now, don't get her wrong, every reservation Carol has ever had dosen't just fall away immediately. She's a little too stubborn for that, but they certainly do waver. Especially whenever Maria so much as smiles in Carol's general direction._ _ _ _ _ _

______It's obvious to Maria that something's up, because she's not stupid. Unfortunately for Carol, Maria is great at reading people, and she reads Carol like a large-print children's book._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Maybe, I'm not the one. The one you're supposed to love."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What makes you say that?" Maria's washing dishes as efficiently and effectively as only she could possibly do. Carol is sitting on the counter next to he, she'd help but washing off old crusted-over food always made her gag._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I-I just- what if we're not meant to be? Sometimes I just think this whole soulmates thing is bullshit. Like, take my parents for example, they're supposed soulmates and they hate each other's guts."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, that's because your parents are the devil incarnate." Maria says with a matter of fact tone. She's right, they both know it, but it obviously isn't enough for Carol, so Maria puts the dishes down, dries her hands on a nearby dishtowel, and faces Carol._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you hate me?" Carol recoils at the question. She'd sooner rather die then think of Maria in any other way but elegancy._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you love me?" For Carol there's no question about it. She doesn't think she ever really had a choice. And somehow she's okay with that._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Absolutely."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"And I like to think that I'm in love with you to the point of no return, so, I'd say we're even. You don't ever have to wonder if we're meant to be as long you worry about loving me and I worry about loving you." Maria pulls Carol into a kiss by the bill of her baseball cap. Carol curses herself for not giving in to her whims sooner, because this is very nice._ _ _ _ _ _

______That's when Maria gets it. Why Carol was so reluctant to fully embrace their bond as wholly and quickly as she did herself. Why Carol's head always seemed to be in the clouds and sometimes even with the stars._ _ _ _ _ _

______Because Carol was alone. She was lonely, and she had convinced herself that would be her life. She was okay with that. And then here came Maria, fucking up her plans with the grace of a ballerina performing heart surgery._ _ _ _ _ _

______The universe just had to prove her wrong, and she's completely fine with that.______

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me stuff or request on my tumblr: angelsswirl. Stuff that I promise will be better than this as long as you don't give me medium rare prompts like the ones I give myself apparently.


End file.
